Love Finds You
by Ludvadia421
Summary: Kensi and Deeks' daughter is 16 and going through her first break up, and Kensi is their to give her some motherly advice. I hope you like it, please leave a review.


**This idea has been circling around my brain for a about a week now. I finally got the whole thing processed in my head. So this is just a short little fluffy one shot, I hope you like it. **

* * *

Kensi walked through the hallway of her house where she pasted her daughters closed bedroom door for the millionth time that night. Lillian Marie Deeks was 16 and unfortunately, going through her first break up. She had been locked up in her room all day.

She raised her hand and lightly knocked on the door.

"Lilly, sweetie can I come in?" She said in a soft tone.

After hearing the lock on the door open, she turned the knob and stepped in. She saw her daughter lying on her bed, her back to the door. She walked around the bed and sat on the edge.

"Lilly I know it hurts. But he was your first boyfriend." She said rubbing her arm.

Lilly sat up Indian style beside her mother,

"Exactly. He was my first boyfriend, and I really liked him." She sniffled," after 2 months he dumped me for some blonde cheerleader."

"I know what your going through." She said

Lilly's head rose,

"You do?"

She nodded,

"Yeah I do. I never told you this because I was going to wait until it was a good time. But, 20 years ago, I had a fiancé. His name was jack. At the time I thought he was the most amazing man I'd ever met. I really loved him more than anything, when he asked me to marry him I felt like my life was coming together, like I'd found my soulmate."

Lilly listened to her mother,

"What happened?"

"He left me." She sighed,"just, left without any reason. He just got up one morning and left me."

"That's cruel!" She said furious that he could do that to someone, especially her mother.

"I was devastated. I felt like I'd done something, like there was something wrong with me. I thought I'd never be loved again. But I was wrong."

"What made you realize it?"

She smiled,

"I met a really amazing man." She said softly. She watched the small smile grow on her daughters face, knowing who she was talking about.

"He made me feel cared about, he made me feel loved. But, my point is, you aren't going to find your soulmate right away. You might go through so many breakups before you find him. But he's out there. Sometimes you'll find them, sometimes they find you." She smiled

Lilly smiled,

"Did grandma Julia tell you that?" She asked

Kensi shook her head,

"No, but someone very special did.", she tucked her dark brown curls behind her ear,"Don't let one stupid guy make you feel like this. You're a beautiful girl Lilly, inside and out. One day you'll will a man who loves you for it."

Lilly smiled as she pulled her mother into a hug,

"Thanks mom." She said

Kensi grinned,

"Your welcome sweetie."

After they broke apart Kensi stood,

"It's getting late, get some sleep."

Lilly nodded,

"Night mom." She said getting under the covers

"Goodnight." She said before closing her door.

Once Kensi closed the door, she looked up to see Deeks leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

She couldn't hold in a smile,

"What?" She asked walking closer

Deeks stepped forward,

"So uh, who's this amazing man you were talking about?"

She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling them close,

"Oh, I think you know him."

His arms snaked around her waist pulling her even closer,

"I don't know, describe this amazing man." He teased

She chuckled,

"Well, he's tall, blonde,smart,caring"

"Funny?" He cut in

"Very." She smiled

"Hot?"

She eyed him up and down,

"Very?" She said biting her lip.

"Sounds like a keeper." He said softly

She smiled softly,

"You are." She whispered.

Deeks leaned foward and placed his lips on hers. He hand rose to her chocolate waves. His fingers dancing in the strands. When they broke apart he brushed away a loose strand of hair and cupped her face.

"I love you Kens." He whispered

"I love you too Deeks."

* * *

** Please leave a review letting me know what you thought.**


End file.
